Cloud computing can allow dynamically scalable, often virtualized resources to be provided as a service. Cloud computing can assure an appropriate level of resources are available to power software applications when and where the resources are needed in response to demand. As a result, cloud computing allows entities to respond quickly, efficiently, and in an automated fashion to the rapidly changing business environment.
Cloud-based software-defined networking (“SDN”) services are being pursued by major telecommunications carriers around the world. Cloud-based SDN services allow customers to create and activate new services and to update existing services on-demand and in near real-time using resources available from a cloud environment. SDN provides “network-on-demand” services that allow network infrastructure to adapt to user demand.
Internet protocol (“IP”) networking requires a device network interface to be configured with an IP address to enable communication with other devices. In some instances, address confirmation information might not be available. In these instances, the devices can utilize an IP networking function known as a link-local address to enable communication between devices connected to the same link. A link-local address is a network address that facilitates communication on a specific network segment, known as a “link.” A link-local address is unusable beyond this link